What ?
by SUcanfly
Summary: Tentang Suga yang tidak peka terhadap Jimin (summary apaan ini ?- -) MinYoon/YoonMin ! Drable ! JIMINXSUGA ! JIMIN!SEME SUGA!UKE KUMPULAN DRABLE/ONESHOT MinYoon !
1. What ?

**MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **What ?**

 **.**

 **Drable**

 **.**

 **Fluff,Romance,Friendship**

 **.**

 **(Park Jimin X Min Yoongi)**

 **.**

 **Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu~)**

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

"Hyung.."

"Hm"

"Hyung sedang apa sih ?" pertanyaan kali ini tidak digubris oleh seorang Min Yoongi. Sedari tadi Jimin mengganggu Suga membuat lagu, bukannya membantu malah mengganggu.

"Hyung…"

"Astaga Park Jimin berhenti menggangguku" setelah itu Suga kembali berkutik dengan not not balok dan kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu hyung.. Aku hanya menghiburmu.." lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari Suga. Hanya Park Jimin yang bisa bertahan berbicara dengan Suga. Meskipun Suga terkesan imut,mungil dan errrr cantik –bagi Jimin- tapi Suga terkenal dengan jutek,galak dan lidah tajam nya yang siap membelah hati seseorang –apaini-

"Hyung.."

"Ya Tuhan Park Jimin , ku bilang jangan menggangguku. Keluar dari sini dan bermain bersama Jungkook"

Jimin memang dekat dengan Jungkook, dan selalu bermain dengan Jungkook, tapi sekarang Jungkook sedang bersama Taehyung, dan Jiminy akin mereka tidak bisa di ganggu gugat .g

"Tapi Jungkook bermain bersama Taehyung"

"Sama Hoseok"

"Tidak"

"Jika tidak mau, diam dan jangan bergerak"

"Tapi hyu-"

"Diam atau keluar"

Setelah itu tidak ada pembicaraan, tenang, tenang dan tenang. Itulah suasana yang Suga sukai.

"Jimin, ambilkan aku minum"

HEOL ! MATA JIMIN MEMBESAR SEKARANG ! Bagaimana tidak ? Tadi nyuruh diam, sekarang nyuruh ngambil minum -_-

"Tidak mau.." ucap Jimin sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sok imut. "PARK JIM-"

CUPPPPP

"Baiklah baiklah tunggu ya hyung.."

Mata Suga membulat sempurna atas apa yang di lakukan Jimin, Jimin mengecup pipinya.

CUPPPP

"Saranghae hyung"

Setelah itu Jimin berlari keluar untuk mengambil minum untuk Suga. Sedangkan Suga ? Hanya bengong tidak percaya, dongsaeng yang selalu menempelinya itu ternyata mencintainya ? Astaga, betapa tidak pekanya seorang Min Yoongi -_-

 **-FIN-**

 **FINISH ! GIMANA CERITANYA ?**

 **BUTUH SEQUEL GAK ? GAK YA ?**

 **REVIEWNYA YAAAAAA ! RYU TUNGGU !**

 **BTW MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR Y'ALL !**

 **LUV U ALL !**

 **RnR ^^**


	2. Kiss Sequel : What ?

**Riska971** **:** Masa sih :v thanks udah review yaaa ! Iya iya.. ini udah sequel kok xD

 **Jang Taeyoung** **:** Thanks udah review ^^ Iya ini udah sequel kok ^^

 **:** Makasih review nya ^^ ini udah di lanjutin kok xD

 **pchanyeol737** **:** Males ngetik makanya pendek :v ini bikinnya juga waktu aku UAS jadi pendek begini :v makasih review nya yaaa..

 **Firda473** **:** Ini udah lagi belom ? :v

 **parkcheonsafujoshi** **:** masa sih ? Iyaa aku setuju banget sama kamu.. Sekarang FF MinYoon banyak menguras air mata T,T makasih reviewnya yaaa

 **KimMinus** **:** Noooo ga boleh meluk-meluk Yoongi :v

 **Jimsnoona** **:** ASTAGA SUMPAH DEMI APA ?! INI .. INI JIMS AUTHOR FAVORITE NYA RYU MAMPIR KE SINI.. HUWAAA MAKASIH YAAA ^^ BTW AKU PENGGEMARMU XD

 **siscaMinstalove** **: Ini** sudah sayang.. :*

 **GitARMY** **:** Ini udah di bikin sequel :v Marry Christmas ya.. kerumah aku sini xD

 **MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Kiss**

 **(Sequel : What ?)**

 **.**

 **Drable**

 **.**

 **Fluff,Romance,Friendship**

 **.**

 **(Park Jimin X Min Yoongi)**

 **.**

 **Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu~)**

 **.**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **.**

Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi resmi berbacaran sejak kejadian seminggu lalu, saat Jimin mencium Yoongi dan mengatakan 'saranghae'

Sekarang mereka berkeliling-keliling kota Seoul untuk menikmati indahnya malam Natal. Ya.. Member BTS sekarang memilih kegiatan sesuka mereka. JHope,Namjoon,dan Jin yang pergi ke mall untuk berbelanja pernak-pernik natal. Magnae line,siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berkencan entah kemana. Begitu pula dengan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Hyung.."

"Hn.." jawab Yoongi seadanya. Jimin tahu jika kekasihnya ini tipikal kekasih yang tsundere.

"Hyung.. kau tahu?"

"Tidak" ucap Yoongi tanpa memandang kea rah Jimin, matnya masih sibuk melihat ke kanan,ke kiri menikmati malam yang indah ini.

"Yak! Hyung…" ucap Jimin dengan bibir yang di poutkan dan bertingkah sok imut.

"Kau jelek jika seperti itu.."

Setelah itu Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin. "Aishh.. Hyung ! Tunggu akuuu"

.

.

"Kauuu tega hyung.. meninggalkanku sendiri.." lagi, ya Jimin lagi-lagi bertingkah sok imut, astaga ! Disini yang uke itu siapa tuan Park ? -_-

"Duduklah Jim.."

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang di depan nya terdapat pohon natal yang menjulang tinggi dan begitu indah.

"Jim.."

"Ada apa sayang.."

"Kau sungguh mencintaiku kan ? Kau tidak bermain-main dengan ini kan ? Kau-"

"Sssttt" ucap Jimin sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya ke bibir mungil Yoongi.

"Hyung dengarkan aku.. Aku tidak bermain-main dengan ini, aku mencintaimu hyung … Sungguh.. Bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri.. Kau tahu hyung ? Aku mencintaimu sudah sangat lama sekali.. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan mu hyung.."

Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata setelah itu. Jimin memang bocah yang selalu mengganggu Yoongi, namun Jimin selalu bisa menghangatkan hati Yoongi.

HENING

Sekarang keadaan benar-benar hening..

"Jim.."

Jimin pun menoleh dan CHU~

Yoongi mencium Jimin tepat di bibir kissable milik Jimin. Tak ada balasan apapun dari Jimin karena Jimin terlalu terkejut. Yoongi melumatnya perlahan, setelah tersadar, Jimin menekan tengkuk Yoongi dan membalas ciumannya. "Jimh.."

"OMO ! HYUNG !"

Karena terkejut, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir itu. "T-taehyung ? Jungkook ? Sedang apa kalian disini ?" Tanya Yoongi gelagapan sendiri :v

"Ya jelas kami berkencan hyung.." jawab alien 4D itu. "Kalian.. Apa kalian berpacaran hyung ?" tanya magnae antusias. "Astaga ! kenapa tidak menceritakannya kepada yang lain sihhhh" ucap Jungkook.

"Karena cinta itu bukan untuk di ceritakan, tapi untuk dirasakan Jungkookie.. dan cinta tidak perlu di ceritakan, cukup mencintai dengan tulus,dengan sepenuh hati. Itu namanya cinta.."

"Hyung.. kenapa kau mendadak romantic ?" Tanya Jungkoom pada Jimin.

"Itu karena Yoongi ku.."

Sadarkah Park Jimin, perkataan itu membuat Yoongi memerah sempurna xD sepertinya natal tahun ini adalah natal terbaik yang pernah Yoongi dan Jimin rasakan. Natal tahun ini memberi mereka banyak kejadian manis yang tak terduga.

 **-FIN-**

 **MARRY CHRISTMAS !**

 **HYAAAA SEQUEL GAJE NYA UDAH KELUAR NIHHHH**

 **EOTTOKE ? SEQUELNYA GAK BANGET YAAA XD MAAFKAN RYUUUUU..**

 **BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW RYU SNGAT BERTERIMAKASIHHH ^^**

 **OH IYA REVIEW YANG INI JUGA YAAA ^^**

 **RnR :***


	3. 아이스크림사랑 (Lovin' Ice Cream )

_Aiseukheurim sarang dugeun dugeun sangsang_

 _Dalkhomhan seolleim salsalnogadeureo_

 _Haengbokhan sungan ppajyeodeuneun hwimang_

 _Dagawa neukkyeobwaeim My see less love_

 **MinYoon Fanfiction –** **아이스크림사** **랑** **(Lovin' Ice Cream )**

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

Seorang namja mungil dan manis bersurai soft green terduduk di pinggir lapangan basket. Dia begitu kelelahan. Meskipun namja ini bertubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang cantik, tapi namja ini sangat pandai dalam hal basket.

"Hyung !"

"Astaga Jimin. Kau mengagetkanku.."

"Hehe.. Kau pasti lelah hyung.." ucap Jimin yang notabenenya adalah temannya ah ani, calon namjachingu mungkin.

Jimin pun mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam saku celananya dan Jimin mulai mengelap perlahan keringat Yoongi.

"J-jim.. apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Ssst.. Diamlah hyung.."

Jimin memang lebih muda dua tahun dari Yoongi, Jimin jatuh cinta pada Yoongi saat masa orientasi siswa beberapa bulan yang lalu,namun, Jimin hanya berani mendekatinya , tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasanya, okey kita ceritakan ini lain kali, kita lanjut ke cerita tadi.

"Jim.. Aku bisa sendiri.." ucap Suga namun tidak di gubris oleh Jimin.

"MIN YOONGI ! KEMARILAH !" panggil salah satu teman satu club Yoongi. "Jim, aku kesana sebentar, kau tunggu sini, setelah ini kita pulang, arra ?" setelah itu Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Jimin.

"Tidak biasanya Yoongi hyung berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu" gumam Jimin sambil terenyum-senyum sendiri.

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Hn.."

"Hyung lihat aku.."

"Wae ?!" ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin. "Kau ingin ice cream ?"

"Boleh juga..

"Cha!"

.

.

"Ingin ice cream apa hyung ?"

"Samakan denganmu saja"

Tak lama kemudian Ice cream yang di pesan Jimin pun datang. "Yak Jim, kenapa hanya satu ?"

"E-eh.. Itu anu hyunggg.."

"Wae ? Kau pelit sekali"

"Bukan be-"

"Makan sendiri saja ! Aku ingin pulang !" Yoongi ngambek ya ceritanya ? -_- cie ngambek ciee :v

Yoongi hendak berdiri namun tangannya di tahan oleh Jimin, Jimin menarik Yoongi hingga bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Hanya menyentuh okay.

Pipi Yoongi memerah sempurna sekarang. "Hyung.. Aku memesan satu karena.. Karena aku ingin memakan ini bersama mu.. Hyung.. Aku..Aku mencintaimu.." ucap Jimin.

"Jim-"

"Hyung ! Jika kau tak bisa menerimaku aku taka pa sungguh ! Hanya.. jika aku selalu menyimpannya sendiri, terlalu sesak disini hyung.. Hyung maafkan aku, ma-"

Belum selesai Jimin berbicara, Yoongi menarin tengkuk Jimin dn menciumnya. "Diamlah bocah, dan ceoat makan Ice cream ini"

"Hyu-hyung ?"

"Diam dan makan"

Jimin pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Yoongi yang imut, wajah yang ditundukan dan sedikit memerah. Itu artinya Yoongi menerimanya bukan ?

 **-FIN-**

 **AGAIN ! RYU BIKIN FF DRABLE MINYOON YANG SANGAT ABSURD :V**

 **BIKIN INI GAK NYAMPE 30 MENITTTT**

 **OIYA ARMY YANG PUNYA TWITTER, RAMEIN HASTAG INI YUK #TheRiseOfArmy #WeApologizeToBTS**

 **REVIEW NYA JANGAN LUPAA ^^**

 **RnR ^**


End file.
